300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Zuberg
'Abilities' ---- Kinki Mokuroku (Taboo Index) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'As the 30th member of the Integrity Knights, despite obeying the highest minister of the Axiom Church, Alice still maintains a certain degree of self-awareness. Alice always triggers a special attack every third basic attack. The special attack deals 30 + AD bonus physical damage and knocks the selected target up, the attack also deals 30 + AD physical damage to all other enemies around Alice. *Passive - ''Alice doesn't enjoy the bonus Attack Speed of equipment, and each 1% of those bonuses is converted to 1 bonus Attack Damage. *''Passive - ''Alice doesn't have any Mana and uses Life (Tenmei) as the source of her power, she gains 3 points of Life every second, and each cast of her skill grants 5 points of Life. Alice can store Life up to 100 points, the points of Life can be consumed to strengthen Alice's skills. When Alice has 100 points of Life, the next cast of Alice's skills will consume all points of Life to improve the effects of the released skill. *''Note - ''When Alice casts a skill, she will gain points of Life before the effect of the skill is released. (Causing the situation wherein reaching 100 points of life and casting a skill at the same time will consume all points of life and improve the effects of the released skill) ---- Sangeruten (Scattered Circling Flowers) Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Alice launches a stream of flowers from her '''Fragrant Olive Sword' to the front, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit, and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. If Alice consumes 100 points of Life on the cast of this skill, the skill's damage is increased to 90/130/170/210/250 + AD, and the stun duration is increased to 1 second. *''Note - ''Currently, this skill has a bug wherein this skill can be affected by life steal effects. ---- Shinsei Jutsu (Sacred Art) W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Alice unleashes her unique '''Sacred Art' in a cone, applying a specified effect to both sides of the units hit. **''Allied Units - ''The Sacred Art applies a shield that can withstand 100/150/200/250/300 + AD damage and a buff that increases both Armor and Magic Resist by 6/10/14/18/22 for 2.5 seconds to all allied units hit. If Alice has 100% Life, the duration of both shield and buff effects is increased to 4 seconds. **''Enemy Units - ''The Sacred Art deals 60/105/150/195/240 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reduces their Armor and Magic Resist by 6/8/10/12/14 for 2.5 seconds. If Alice consumes 100 points of Life on the cast of this skill, the skill's damage is increased to 80/140/200/260/320 + AD physical damage and the duration of the debuff is increased to 4 seconds while also slowing the Movement Speed of affected enemies by 20%. *''Note - ''Currently, this skill has a bug wherein this skill can be affected by life steal effects. ---- Kinmokusei Issen (A Single Flash of Fragrant Olive) E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Alice charges in a straight line toward the target location, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterward, Alice can use the 2nd cast to leap toward the target location once within 5 seconds. *Active 2nd Cast - ''Alice leaps into the air before charging down toward the target location, dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit at the landing site, knocking them up, and increasing her Movement Speed by 25% for 2.5 seconds. If Alice consumes 100 points of Life on the 1st cast of this skill, the duration of the Movement Speed buff is increased to 4 seconds. *''Note - ''If Alice consumes 100 points of Life on the 2nd cast of this skill, she will waste all consumed points without gaining any benefit. *''Note - ''Using Flash ( ) to relocate the damage and knock up effect on the landing site must be used only while Alice charging down toward the target location. ---- Busou Kanzen Shihai Jutsu (Armament Full Control Art) R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '120 / 110 / 100 seconds *Active- 'Alice uses her '''Fragrant Olive Sword' to cast her ultimate skill Rankarettan (嵐花裂天) to call forth a tempest of golden flowers to circle around herself by staying in place and channeling the skill for 3.5 seconds, dealing 50/70/90 + AD physical damage] every 0.5 seconds. If Alice consumes 100 points of Life on the 1st cast of this skill, the skill damage is increased to 70/90/110 + AD every 0.5 seconds. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Alice can manually stop the channeling early by issuing any other command. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes